This invention relates to communication satellites and more particularly to a mobile satellite terminal which allows greatly expanded access by mobile radio users to diverse audio programming sources and communication and navigation services, and an ability to order products or services offered for sale, make contributions, and directly respond in other ways to solicitations or information provided over radio channels.